Nightmares
by Armygirl0604
Summary: And he will never sleep at Scott's again, God help him.


The scene before him is surreal. He'd been walking home from work. Why he hadn't ridden his bike, he couldn't remember, but he'd gone from walking down the road to being dragged into an alley and knocked out before he even had a chance to realize what had happened. When he came to, he was chained up in Derek's basement.

The older were had since gotten his house renovated, which was great in Scott's opinion. But they weren't in his house, they were in the basement. But wait, hadn't Derek gotten it sealed off? Scott was sure that he had. None of this was making any sense.

And then he saw her. His heart just about stopped. It wasn't possible. She couldn't be here. She was _dead_. But alas, there she was; a blond bombshell with a coiled whip in one hand, a taser in another, and weapons strapped over various parts of her body. He found himself mouthing her name in total fear. It settled in his stomach, making him feel sick and terrified. The feeling only heightened when he heard a groan and, for the first time, looked straight ahead.

"DEREK!" he yelled, unable to stop himself. The alpha of their little pack was chained to the opposite wall and seemed, at least currently, unconscious, though it looked as if he was beginning to come around. Blood dripped from a shallow gash in his forehead and he was covered in bruises, but otherwise he seemed alive.

Kate splashed water in Derek's face, jerking the young man into harsh awareness. Derek coughed and sputtered as she continued to do it, just for fun. "Ah well, glad to see you're awake finally!" she said cheerily. "Look, I brought you a present! Some company!"

Derek's eyes locked on Scott and his eyes confirmed what Scott already knew. He'd known that his beta was there, had tried to convince himself that he wasn't, and now the alpha was _scared. _Scared for himself, but mostly, scared for Scott. "Let him go," he grunted. "This is between me and you, Kate."

"Uh, no, it actually isn't," she said. "He's your little beta, now, and that means he's, oh, right, tied to you. So he'll be getting the same treatment. Here's the new rules for our little game. If you misbehave, I'll hurt him. If he misbehaves, I'll hurt the both of you, mmkay?"

"Please," Derek begged. "Just leave him alone."

It was then that Scott heard the yipping upstairs. _That damn dog_, he thought hazily through his fear. It wasn't like they _wanted_ to take Jackass in. It just kind of happened. The damn stray wouldn't leave, despite Derek's many attempts at scare tactics, and Scott didn't want to kill it. Then, when Stiles met the mutt, he dubbed him Jackass and made him an honorary pack member.

Kate's eyebrows raised in amusement. "The _werewolves_ got a _dog_ as a _pet?_ Oh that's just ironic." She casually wandered over to the large box that conducted electricity, which Scott couldn't remember the name for just now, and eyed the patch on Derek's side. "Let's see how high this thing can go, shall we?" Without another word, she flipped it on.

"NO!" Scott shot up in bed, screaming. "No! Derek, no! No, please! No!" Hands gripped at him, restraining him from launching himself at Kate, though he didn't remember being released from the wall. A voice was shouting at him, too. His arms were pinned to his sides and someone was shaking him.

"Scott. Scott, calm down. It's me. It's Derek. I'm right here. It's a nightmare. Scott, calm yourself."

Scott fought the hands holding him. "No, no, you're lying. I have to get Derek, have to save him, have to…have to…" he fell silent, his chest heaving. Something was sucking the air out of his lungs. Was he having an asthma attack? No, wait, Stiles had talked about this. It was a panic attack. He was panicking.

"Scott. Look at me." Red eyes glowed just in front of Scott's own terrified brown/gold. "Scott. Look. At. Me. You are safe. I am safe. There's nobody here but us. Calm. Down. Breathe. Okay?"

Scott gasped, trying to breathe. Derek. Derek was here? Derek was here, and he was talking to him. Okay, that was good. That was really good. Good…why was the world spinning though?

Derek sighed. "Head between your knees, Scott," he muttered, pushing the teen down and rubbing his back soothingly. "You're all right, Scott. You're all right."

When Scott was breathing, he sat back up. "You were dead," he said. "Kate killed you. She tortured you. You died. I saw it."

Derek rolled his eyes. "It was a dream, Scott. A bad dream. Now can we go back to sleep?"

Scott nodded slowly. "Yeah, yeah, sorry. I'm good now. Sorry, really."

Derek sighed. "I'm never sleeping at your place ever again, even for convienence."

There was silence in the room. "Hey Derek?"

"Yes, Scott?" The voice that answered was annoyed.

"Could you…maybe…"

The bed shifts and suddenly Derek is beside him. "Now go back to sleep, idiot," he muttered. They don't speak again for the rest of the night.


End file.
